What Exactly Happened?
by booklover707
Summary: Sunbun and her friends are at her house when they hear a strange noise. Meanwhile, Hiccup is in Berk invesigating the mysterious dissapperance of the sheep. What do these two have to do with each other, you ask, well you have to read the story to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey guys. This is not my story. My friend (Sunbun97) refuses to put this story up, so I have decided to put it up myself. (PM her if you want to tell her that she should have put it up herself) anyway, pls review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

A/N

Sunbun: HI GUYS! Well, this is my first fan fiction so sorry if it stinks.

Elyse: What are you talking about? It'll be GREAT!

Hannah: But you don't even write.

Sunbun: HEY! I do to write! Just in my head. You know that! And thank you Elyse for actually being nice to me.

Elyse: You're welcome!

Sunbun: Ok, just to let you know where this story is going, (don't read on if you don't want to know) Hiccup will come into our world

I do not own HTTYD.

* * *

><p>-In Canberra, Australia, 2011-<p>

It was a Saturday afternoon and Sunbun was having her VERY late birthday party. She had turned 13 last year in December and it was now march. It wasn't a very big party, she had just invited her three closest friends over. Hannah was short with average length blond hair, she had a side fringe which fell to the left and hazel eyes. Elyse was about average height with wavy light brown hair and clear blue eyes. Jessica was a year older than all of them and had long dark brown hair with a left side fringe and brown eyes. Sunbun herself had average length dark brown hair and deep green eyes. She had a side fringe to the right hand side. They were all 13 turning 14 that year except for Jessica who was 14 turning 15 and Elyse who was 12 turning 13.

They were all sitting in Sunbun's room wondering what to do next. They had recently finished playing party games outside and had eaten large amounts of junk food and had heaps of energy left. They sat around thinking for a while until Sunbun had an idea.

"I know!" she exclaimed "Why don't we make a movie or something!"

"Good idea," said Elyse "what should it be about?"

"I know what I think it should be-"

Hannah interrupted her "Let me guess, How to Train Your Dragon?"

"How did you know?" asked Sunbun.

It was a silly question considering Sunbun's life pretty much revolved around that movie, she loved it. In fact everything she did and everything she said was about HTTYD, and every time she was given a choice like this one her answer was always How to Train Your Dragon.

"Ok, then! Let's go get the equipment" suggested Jessica.

Everyone agreed on what they were to get and set off to find it all.

-In Berk-

"But Dad!" Hiccup protested "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you're my son. The son of a chief!" Replied Hiccups dad Stoick "You're going to have to learn how to handle these kinds of things."

"But-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Now get out there!"

"Fine." Hiccup sighed, he really did not want to do this.

Recently in Berk there had been a lot of strange disappearances. Not people, but sheep. Before Hiccup defeated the Red Death they would've expected this but not now. The dragons had no reason to steal the sheep, there had to be another explanation. So Stoick had called a village meeting in the mead hall and Hiccup was to help him run it. Hiccup hated public speaking but despite his attempts to make Stoick change his mind about it he still had to go up there and be in front of all those people.

"But what am I going to say?" Worried Hiccup.

"I don't know, what would a chief say?" Asked Gobber.

Hiccup had given up on his dad helping him with this and had now turned to Gobber for help.

"That's exactly the point!" Complained Hiccup "I don't know!"

"Ok Hiccup, were starting." Said his dad

Hiccup took a deep breath and took his place next to Stoick.

"SCILENCE!" Roared Stoick in a voice so loud you could've heard it over the other side of the island. The meeting began. "Now, we all know that the sheep are going missing. What we need to find out is to where."

He talked on for what seemed like forever to Hiccup as he was so stressed about his turn to speak. His job was to ask people for their opinions after Stoick had explained the dilemma.

"...and now Hiccup will speak!" It was his turn.

"Ok, so uh, who's got any i-ideas?" stuttered Hiccup.

"How about we all tie the sheep to ourselves? That way they can't go missing!" Some random Viking suggested.

"That sounds great, let's do that!" Hiccup said hastily and went to walk off the stage.

"Not so fast!" Stoick said as he pushed him back on to the stage."

"What do you think Hiccup!" yelled Astrid from the crowd.

"Um... how about we just send out a search party?" suggested Hiccup.

"Ok then! If that is what Hiccup thinks then I'm in!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Everyone seemed to like his idea.

"So then," Stoick took over again "it's decided, there will be a search party sent out and Hiccup will lead!"

"Oh great." Hiccup whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Sunbun: Well then, that's chapter one! Hope it's at least readable!<p>

Jess: Hey! Why wasn't I in your first authors note?

Sunbun: I dun no.

Jess: hmm. -_-

Sunbun: oh, hey! I wrote this first chapter with no planning. I just started writing and came up with it on the spot!

Hannah: That's not how you're supposed to write!

Sunbun: Well, I wrote it this way so there!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Anyway, hope you like it. Will put the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agian, I do not own this story (read **A/N in chapter 1 if you are confused) or HTTYD****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>_

A/N

Sunbun: *noms on chocolate*

Hannah: What are you doing?

Sunbun: Eating.

Elyse: Well, durh!

Hannah: HEY!

Sunbun: *sigh* Just read the damn story.

* * *

><p>-In Berk-<p>

After the meeting Hiccup was assembling the search party.

"Ok, um, so you can search over that side of the island, you guys can take that side and we can search over there." Hiccup said as he split the search into groups "Oh, and if you find anything important come and find me. Ok then, let's go!"

And with that they all left on dragons and on foot to search the island. Just before Hiccup was about to leave with Toothless Astrid stopped him.

"Hey! You gonna thank me or what?" She asked.

"Huh? For what?" said Hiccup confused.

"Saving your butt, you were hopeless up there." She joked.

"Well thanks to you, I now have to lead this search."

"What kind of thanks was _that_?" She asked and punched him in the arm.

"I'm sick of this! Why do you always have to hurt me?" That was the last straw for Hiccup, Astrid had really been bugging him recently. Hitting him, and just simply being unkind.

"Because, you always _deserve_ to be hit."

"What's that supposed to mean! Wait, no, don't answer that." He couldn't take her anymore "I'm breaking up with you and I don't want to talk to you."

"Good! I don't want to talk to you either!"

"Fine!"

And with that they both stormed off. As Hiccup walked over to Toothless, Toothless looked at him as if to ask what just happened.

"I don't want to talk about it buddy." Said hiccup and they took off. "Let's just enjoy this time together."

After flying around a little while and noticing nothing out of the ordinary Hiccup heard a strange noise. It was a kind of high-pitched whirring noise.

"Do you hear that too Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded. As they flew on the noise grew louder, Hiccup could just make out the direction it was coming from and he steered towards it. Eventually Hiccup noticed the noise seemed to be coming from the somewhere over the ocean. As they continued heading towards it they flew into a thick fog. The noise was now ear splittingly loud, they must have been really close now. Suddenly a strong wind picked up, although hardly shifting the fog. Hiccup had no idea how it could be happening. The fog just seemed to move normally when it should have been blown away. It was impossible. Hiccup and Toothless struggled to keep in the air as the wind changed directions rapidly, then again, and again. Then the fog lifted a little so that they could see around them but not so far as Berk. The noise grew even louder and louder and then, out of nowhere, came a giant wave about 500 metres in the air.

"Oh no, this is _not _good."Hiccup said, stating the obvious.

Toothless turned around and flew as fast as he could in the other direction but the wave was _somehow _faster than they were and was gaining on them.

"Our only chance is to try and get above it! Come on buddy let's go!" Hiccup shouted as loud as he could over the loud humming sound that seemed to be coming from the wave itself.

They flew up and up and up but they were too late, the wave grew closer and closer

"NO!" Hiccup yelled right before the monstrosity of a wave smashed into them.

Back on the island a few sheep were wandering on the beach when the whirring sound filled the air, they wave was now a lot smaller than before but still twice as big as any other wave you could expect to see. And before the sheep could think they too got engulfed inside of the tsunami. Then there was calm, as if nothing had happened. The noise had entirely gone and the wave had receded. There was not even one sign that it had ever taken place, that the wave had ever existed, except of course the fact that Hiccup and Toothless were gone.

-Sunbun's place-

Everyone had collected the equipment they were to need for the movie and they were now discussing who would play which characters.

"You do realise that some of us are going to have to play a boy" Hannah pointed out.

"Dibs on Fishlegs!" Shouted Jessica.

"Huh?" Sunbun was confused. She didn't think anyone would _want_ to be Fishlegs.

"I said 'Dibs. On. Fish. Legs.'"

"Ok then. Who wants to be Hiccup?"

Before anyone could answer, the same whirring sound that the tsunami back on Berk had made filled the room. Louder than ever.

"What is that!" Elyse screamed over the extremely loud noise, her hands on her ears.

Then suddenly the noise grew faint and they heard a loud crash outside.

"Wow," said Sunbun "That was loud."

"Do you think there was a car accident?" asked Jessica.

"I don't know." Said Sunbun as she got up and turned to look out the window.

"Well," asked Elyse "What was it?"

Sunbun didn't reply.

"Sunbun!" Shouted Hannah, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"What was it?"

"You're never going to believe me." She turned around and looked at them with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Sunbun: Well then, chapter two.<p>

Jess: Hey, You keep forgetting me in these authors' notes!

Sunbun: I know. I meant to do that! Hehehe ^-^

Elyse: Aren't you a great friend?

Sunbun: I know right!

Elyse: I was BEING SARCASTIC.

Jess: *shakes head and smiles*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. And feel free to PM me or Sunbun97 if you have any questions (or to tell her how she should've posted the story.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! Disclaimer: I do not own this story (Sunbun97 does, if you are confused read **A/N** in chapter 1) or HTTYD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sunbun: Well then, here's chapter 3.

Jessica: HAHA! You can't leave me out of this one!

Hannah: Have you finished your assignment for English?

Sunbun: Huh?

Hannah: The one that's due TOMORROW!

Sunbun: Nop.

Elyse: Shouldn't you be doing that now then?

Sunbun: yep!

Hannah: Oh Sunbun...

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, follow me!" Sunbun shouted as she ran out her bedroom door.<p>

The girls just sat there.

"What was it Sunbun!" Called Elyse.

Sunbun popped her head around the door. "Just come ok?" And with that she took off again.

Hannah, Elyse and Jessica followed her out of the bedroom, through the house and out the back door.

"Where, are, we going?" asked Jessica trying to keep up with Sunbun who had gotten a random burst of energy and was running at full speed.

She didn't answer, she just kept running. She led them through the backyard, out the gate, down the driveway and into the front yard, right where her window faced and right there brushing himself off was Hiccup, and beside him shaking the leaves out of his wings was Toothless. All the girls just stood there not making a sound, they could not believe this was happening, well, all except for Sunbun that is. She stood there with the biggest smile on her face hardly restraining herself from running over to Hiccup and Toothless and asking them what had happened, how did they get there, what was that sound, would they like to come inside, did they need anything etc. etc. etc.

Hiccup finally looked up to see the girls looking at him and Toothless "Whoa!" He jumped back shocked, not expecting to see them there.

That was it for Sunbun, she could not hold back any longer. She ran up to them and bombarded them with questions, talking so fast that no one could understand a word she was saying.

"Uhhh..." Hiccup just stood there without any idea of what had just happened, one moment he was flying away from the wave then the next he was standing in some weird place with a bunch of girls, one of which was asking him something, what that something WAS he had no idea. "Um, if you don't mind could you tell me where exactly we are?"

Sunbun stopped talking and thought about this. "I think it would be best if we went inside first. Come on." She gestured for them to follow as she headed back towards the house.

"Well buddy," Hiccup said to Toothless "This is going to be interesting." And they followed after her.

Hannah, Jessica and Elyse just looked at each other then without a word they too headed back into the house.

Sunbun had no trouble in getting through the house and into her room as her brother was away at a friend's place and her parents had gone to pick him up thus leaving them all alone. When they got into Sunbun's room they all took a seat. Sunbun on her swivel chair, Hiccup on another chair, Hannah and Elyse sat on the bed and for some reason Jessica sat on the ground. Toothless lied down behind Hiccups chair feeling very uncomfortable in a strange place around strange people.

"So then," Sunbun started "here we go."

-Later-

"So you mean to tell me that we travelled into the future?" Asked Hiccup, not believing his ears.

"Well, you kinda travelled more than into the future." Explained Elyse.

"You see, even in the past you never existed." Hannah said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Look Hiccup, I don't know how or why you got here, it's just not possible. You're fictional." Sunbun said.

Hiccup had no idea what anybody meant. "What?"

"I know!" exclaimed Jessica "Let's just show him the movie!"

"Good idea!" Agreed Sunbun "Come on you guys, there's something we need to show you." She gestured for Hiccup and Toothless to follow her.

They went through the kitchen and into the lounge room where the main TV was. Sunbun got the disk out of its case and put it in the DVD player.

"Ok, here we go." Said Sunbun as she sat down in one of the recliners. Hiccup was on the other. The other girls sat on the couch and Jessica sat on the beanbag. Toothless was still feeling threatened and was beside Hiccups chair letting out small growls every now and then and being very tense. As the movie loaded Hiccup watched in amazement.

"Wow, this is amazing." He said in awe.

"This is TV." Remarked Elyse.

Finally the menu screen started. "Oh my gods! What, what is this?" Hiccup asked as he saw himself, Toothless and Berk on the menu.

"You see Hiccup, your just an animation, you're not real, but somehow you've come to the real world." Sunbun explained. "Do you want to watch this or is it too much to handle?"

"No, I want to watch it." Hiccup still could not believe what was happening but he thought that watching whatever this thing was could explain something.

"Ok then," Sunbun pressed the play button on the remote. "Let's watch." And the movie began.

* * *

><p>Sunbun: Well there you go!<p>

Jessica: Why on earth did you ignore me before?

Sunbun: So Hannah, I stopped writing this in the middle and did my homework, are you happy now?

Hannah: Yep!

Sunbun: Well thanks to you this took me longer than it should have.

Hannah: I know.

Sunbun: And for the second half I resorted to doing it during history when I SHOULD have been learning about real Vikings.

Hannah: hehehe. Smell my hand.

Sunbun: O_O

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright Here it is! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A/N

Sunbun: Well then, let's see how this goes.

Elyse: Gosh, how do you even find the time to write this?

Sunbun: I just do.

Elyse: How informative.

Sunbun: ^u^

* * *

><p>"Oh my gods, this is so weird." Hiccup said as he watched the movie with the girls. "I just can't get it through my head that hundreds of people have watched this, and this whole thing doesn't make sense! How in Odin's name did I actually come here?" He knew that he wouldn't get the answers to his questions. Not yet at least.<p>

Suddenly they all heard the sound of a key unlocking a door. "Oh no. What are we gonna say?" Sunbun panicked, she hadn't thought about what she was going to do when her family came back.

"We're home!" Called Sunbun's mum Alison as she walked through the back door.

Daniel, Sunbun's brother, quickly came running into the lounge room where they all were sitting. They had paused the movie and hid Toothless behind the couch. Sunbun knew she couldn't hide Hiccup and Toothless but she thought it would be better if the first thing her mum saw WASN'T a dragon in her living room.

When Daniel saw Hiccup standing there with the girls he froze. After a moment he finally said something. "Hi-Hiccup?" It was pretty obvious who he was considering he had half a leg.

"Yes. Now go away." Said Sunbun gesturing for the door. Daniel just stood there doing nothing, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Meanwhile Toothless was getting fidgety behind the couch. He wanted to see what was going on. He was getting worried for Hiccup, he didn't trust these people yet and although Hiccup was confident he would be ok Toothless want so sure.

Just at that moment Sunbun's mum walked in. "Oh my God!" She of course was not expecting this either. "What is going on in here!" She asked although she could clearly tell who Hiccup was.

Whatever miniscule amount of doubt there may have been about it really being Hiccup was gone when Toothless chose that moment to come out of his hiding space. He was getting paranoid and could not take it any longer.

"Sunbun, I think you have some explaining to do." Sunbun's mum was right, she really did have some explaining to do.

-Later-

"So Hiccup can stay here!" Asked Sunbun who was completely overjoyed that her mum was accepting the situation well.

"Yes and so can Toothless. ASLONG as he doesn't burn the house down." She joked.

"WOOO!" Sunbun exclaimed and she gave Hiccup a high five. She was so excited. This was like a dream come true.

"So then," Hannah spoke up. "Are we going to finish this movie or what?" And they all went to finish watching How to Train Your Dragon.

"Ha, even when Hiccup and Toothless are in the house all they can think of is watching that movie." Alison chuckled to herself as she got up to start making dinner. She thought she should start early as she had to prepare food for eight people. Sunbun had begged for a sleepover party and her mum had agreed to THREE people only but now there were four let alone a dragon.

-Later-

"Well then, that helped explain things a lot although there are still heaps of things I don't understand." Hiccup said as the movie finished.

"Don't worry Hiccup, we don't understand either." Replied Elyse.

"But what really matters is that your here and you need to get back. We don't know how but we will find a way." Jessica assured him.

"I cannot thank you enough guys. Especially Sunbun for letting me stay in her house." Hiccup was really grateful for how welcoming they had all been.

"Really it's my mum you should be thanking, it really wouldn't be easy for her to accept that you and Toothless suddenly appeared in our front garden." Sunbun laughed.

Toothless made a little roar and smiled. Well, as much as a Night fury can smile that is.

"Dinner's ready!" Called Sunbun's mum from in the kitchen.

They all made their way into the kitchen which on the other half was also the dining room and they sat on the table. Sunbun however went up to her mum.

"Thanks mum." She said as she have her a hug.

"No worries." Her mum replied.

"Come on Sunbun! Were waiting!" Called Hannah and Sunbun went and sat at the table.

* * *

><p>Sunbun: YAY FOR CHAPTER... what chapter is it?<p>

Hannah: Four.

Sunbun: CHAPTER FOUR! I wonder where Jess has gone.

Elyse: I have no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Now I have the fifth chapter ready to post, but I will not post it unless I get 3 more reviews. So PLEASE review (It only takes you two seconds!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know that I said that I had to get more reviews, but I decided to post this anyway. You might have to wait a while for the next chapter, as Sunbun97 hasn't written it yet. I will try to work on my other stories, but that may be hard as I have been having computer problems. Anyway, here's chapter 5.**

**Disclamer: I do not own HTTYD, any of it's characters, or this story and it's characters (read chapter 1.).**

Chapter 5

Sunbun: Da, DA DA DA DA DA, DAAAAAAAAH!

Hannah: What was that about?

Sunbun: dun no.

Hannah: 0_o

* * *

><p>"So, what is for dinner anyways, and what about Toothless?" Sunbun asked her mother.<p>

"We're having your favourite." She replied. "Oh, and I think I got a fish here somewhere."

"Oh my god, REALLY!"

"Yup, tacos." Confirmed her mum as she was searching through the freezer looking for the fish.

"EEEEHHEEEEE! YES! WOOOOOOOOT!" Sunbun got a LITTLE over excited.

"Uhhh, what are tacos and WHAT IN ODINS NAME is making her act like THAT?" Asked Hiccup.

"She, um, _likes_ tacos. Uh, they have mince, lettuce, tomato, guacamole and stuff and they can be hard or soft." Explained Elyse.

"I still have no idea what they are." Replied Hiccup.

"You'll see."

"Ahah! Here you go Toothless." Said Sunbun's mum as she threw the fish to Toothless who happily ate it.

"Come on! Come get some of the epic that is TACO!" Sunbun called out for them.

They all got up from the table and went to the bench to make their tacos.

"Ok, so do want a soft or hard taco?" Sunbun asked Hiccup.

"Um, soft?"

"Ok." Sunbun grabbed two soft tortillas and put one on her plate and the other on Hiccups. "Now just put all this stuff on it, wrap it up and then eat it."

"Um, ok then." Hiccup start putting things on his taco.

"WAIT!" Sunbun shouted making Hiccup jump. "You're not allergic to anything, are you?

"No."

"Ok, good." And she continued making her taco.

After only a little while they had all sat down and were eating. Hiccup was about to try his taco.

"Ok then, let's see how this tastes." Said Hiccup and he took a bite. "Wow! This tastes great!"

"Of course it does! It's a taco. They're epic like that." Replied Sunbun.

"What do you mean by epic?" Asked Hiccup taking another bite.

"It just means really good, it's how us cool peoples talk." Joked Sunbun.

"Ok, well than this taco is really EPIC."

They all continued to make and eat tacos and talk to each other. After they were all full Sunbun wanted to show Hiccup something.

"Let's go to my room, I wanna show Hiccup my laptop." Sunbun suggested and they went into her room carrying extra chairs. They all sat down around her desk and she opened her laptop and turned it on. "Say hello to my little baby." Sunbun said as she hugged her laptop. "But I hate it and it's a poop!"

"Whoa, random mood swing much?" Remarked Jessica.

"Whoa." Said Hiccup as the laptop loaded. "How do-"

"Don't ask how it works, it JUST DOES." Sunbun cut Hiccup off. She did NOT want to explain how computers work.

"Ok then"

Sunbun opened up Mozilla Firefox and clicked on one of her bookmarks which read _"The Night Fury's Den". _It loaded up a forum all about How to Train Your Dragon.

"This Hiccup is what we call a forum. It's where people all over the world can talk to each other through what we call the internet. This one is all about your movie, How to Train Your Dragon." Explained Sunbun.

"So you talk about me on here?" Asked Hiccup.

"Well not just you, we talk all about the movie and also play random games"

"This is so amazing."

"Here, I'll make you an account." Sunbun said and she went to make a new account. "Hey Jess, can we use your old email?"

"Sure." Said Jessica.

"What do you want your username to be? Um, it's what you are called on the forum."

"Just 'Hiccup' please."

"Ok, and your password? It's what you have to enter in to show that it's really you."

"Um, how about 'Berk'?"

"Sure thing." Sunbun continued entering all the information for Hiccup and when she was done she created the account. After activating it she logged Hiccup in.

"Here you go." She turned the laptop towards him "So you move this cursor here by moving this thing around and you enter in what you want to say with the keyboard."

Somehow Hiccup understood English and was able to read and write it. Must be like the Tardis or something Sunbun joked to herself.

Hiccup explored through the forum and found some members counting for some reason.

The last post read: 990! Only ten more!

"Ok," said Hiccup "what do I do know?"

"We're counting to thirty before a mod posts but a mod hasn't come on in ages and we are nearly up to one thousand." Sunbun explained "So type in the next number and put in a little comment if you like."

991! Hi, I'm Hiccup and I'm new to the forum. This looks really fun! Hiccup typed into the reply box.

"OOH! And put in a smiley!" Suggested Hannah.

Sunbun showed Hiccup how to make a smiley and then he posted it.

"So everyone can see this now?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yup!" "YES!" "Exactly" They all confirmed

"Epic?" Asked Hiccup unsure.

"EPIC!" Agreed Sunbun. "Definitely EPIC!"

* * *

><p>Sunbun: YAYZEEZ! Ze forum iz een ze mix!<p>

Jessica: YES! EET IZ!

Elyse: What's with the weird talking?

Sunbun: I'm TRYING! (and failing) TO BE FRENCH!

Hannah: Why?

Sunbun: I dun no.

Elyse: *shakes head*

**A/N: The forum that is being refered to is the Night Fury's Den, which is here (Delete the spaces); h t t p : / / s u n b u n . p r o b o a r d s . c o m /. You should try it, it's really cool. Anyway, I will try and get the next chapter off my friend ASAP, but who knows when it will be done. Sincerely, Booklover.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, my friend took ages writing this chapter, and don't worry. I haven't fallen off the earth in terms of my other stories. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or this story (Read disclaimer in chapter 1).  
><strong>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Sunbun: ...<p>

Jess: ...

Elyse: ...

Hannah: Why aren't you guys saying anything?

Sunbun: SHHH!

* * *

><p>That night Hiccup lay awake. He was on a comfortable bed and was very warm but he just couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Berk and all his friends, how he was going to get back, would he ever get back? What disturbed him the most was the thought of not ever really "existing". Now he was in the "real world" was Berk even there? Did anyone even exist anymore? It was all just too much. He lay there a little while longer but he still couldn't sleep AND he was thirsty. It was a lot hotter and drier in Australia then it was in Berk.<p>

The sleeping arrangements were what you could call, interesting. There was an airbed in the middle of the lounge room and a spare mattress beside it. Jessica slept on one of the recliners, heaven knows why, Hannah and Hiccup slept on the air bed whilst Elyse slept on the long couch. Sunbun had quite willingly volunteered to sleep on the floor, she had always found the floor more comfortable then her own bed anyway. Toothless lay as close to Hiccup as he could and had drifted into sleep.

Hiccup rolled around to face in Sunbun's direction and noticed, she too, was lying awake. "Sunbun?" He whispered so not to disturb the others.

"Yeah Hiccup." She whispered back.

Hiccup sighed. "Never mind, I just can't sleep." He didn't want to keep her awake with his worrying.

"It's ok, I can't sleep either. Quite frankly, I can NEVER sleep at sleepovers." She said as if reading his mind. "Would you like a drink?"

"If it's not too hard, I don't want to be annoying or anything."

"No problem at all. Come on." She got up and gestured for Hiccup to come with her. She got out two cups and filled them up with water. She took the cups and went and sat down at the table with Hiccup, handing him one of them. "Hiccup, tell me. What's bothering you?" She knew something was on his mind.

Hiccup sighed again. "I just can't stop thinking of Berk." He looked down at his glass of water. "I hope everyone is ok."

There was a pause until Hiccup continued. "But I'm more worried that Berk doesn't exist. That Berk NEVER existed."

"It's ok Hiccup, I'll get you back. I'll travel around the world if I have too."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe that anything can happen now that you're here. And trust me, if I believe it will happen it will happen. And if it doesn't want to, I'll make it."

Hiccup looked up at Sunbun. "Thanks." He smiled a faint smile and took a sip of his drink.

That morning, everyone woke with a start as Toothless leaped up with a roar. Hannah screamed she was so shocked, she was like that. Toothless pounced over to the doorway and stood there in a defensive stance growling at something.

"What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked. He quickly grabbed his prosthetic and put it on as fast as he possibly could.

"Stay here." Sunbun whispered to her friends as she crawled around the back way behind the couch and through a set of doors. She peered around into the kitchen from the opposite direction to Toothless but she saw nothing. She looked the other way but there still was no sign of anything that could have startled Toothless.

Hiccup had finally managed to get his prosthetic on and rushed over to Toothless' side. "Toothless, what is it buddy? I can't see it." He asked. He saw Sunbun peeking through the other door. "Can you see it?" He asked her.

"No, whatever it was its not here." Well, she HOPED it wasn't there, whatever IT was.

"It's okay Toothless, there's nothing that can hurt us." Hiccup comforted Toothless as he led him away from the door. Toothless cooperated but it was obvious he was still nervous.

Sunbun stood up and walked back into the lounge room.

"What was it?" Asked Elyse.

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing." Replied Hiccup.

"Nothing we could see." Sunbun corrected. They exchanged worried looks.

At that exact moment Sunbun's dad ran in with a camera tripod, he had grabbed it just in case. He was very protective. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah dad, it's fine. Toothless just got startled by something and woke us up." Sunbun explained.

"What kind of SOMETHING?"

Jessica stepped in. "We don't know, Toothless was at the door growling at, well, the empty kitchen."

"So there was nothing there?" Pedro asked. That was her dad's name.

"Well, Sunbun and Hiccup didn't see anything." Hannah clarified.

"Right then, if it happens again let me know." Pedro said and he walked out of the room.

After breakfast, Sunbun suggested they discuss how they were going to get Hiccup back. They sat in her bedroom again.  
>"SOOOoooo, anyone got an idea?" Sunbun got it started.<p>

"We could get The Doctor to help with his TARDIS!" Joked Elyse.

"Ha-ha, but The Doctor can only travel through time and space!" Sunbun pointed out.

"But guys! The Doctor doesn't exist." Objected Hannah.

"Hiccup's here, isn't he?" Remarked Jessica.

"Ok, that's ONE option." Sunbun said as she wrote it down on a list titled: How to Get to Berk!

"Ok, who is The Doctor and what is a TARDIS?" Asked Hiccup.

"Oh, we'll have to show you him later. I think you'll enjoy it. The TARDIS is his ship." Elyse explained to Hiccup.

Sunbun had an epiphany. "Actually Hiccup, I know you don't know HOW you physically got here but what happened from your point of view. Did you just wake up here or what?" She couldn't believe they hadn't asked him that yet.

"Well, in Berk there were sheep disappearing for no apparent reason and so a search party was set out. Toothless and I were flying over the ocean when we heard a weird whirring sound. As we went further out to sea the noise got louder and we were surrounded by a weird fog. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant tsunami came out of nowhere and crashed into us. When I opened my eyes I was in the bushes outside your house with Toothless." Hiccup explained the whole thing.

"I see." Said Sunbun and she thought REALLY hard about this. "I KNOW!" She shouted.

"What?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I AM RESORTING TO THE ALL KNOWING GOOGLE!" Sunbun exclaimed standing up and doing some random karate type moves.

"That's you answer to everything isn't it?" Laughed Elyse.

Hiccup shook his head. _These girls are a bunch of nutcases_ he joked to himself.

* * *

><p>Sunbun: GOOGLE FTW!<p>

Hannah: LOL!

Jessica: Why do you say "lol" instead of actually laughing?

Elyse: Yeah Hannah, why?

Jessica: Hallelujah! You guys didn't ignore me!

Hannah: Lol

Sunbun/Elyse/Jessica: -_-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right, there you go. Please tell me what you think. I will try an dget my friend to hurry up with the next chapter, meanwhile, please review (it only takes two minutes)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Right, sorry that I haven't been very active recently, school and all that type of things, but good news! The holidays are about 3 weeks away! Bad news, I'm going overseas for 2 of the three weeks, and then I am going to sydney, and my Mum won't let me take my laptop with me for the first two weeks so :(. This chapter was also especially late because my friend has been really slow in writing it, and I had no chance to post it. Anyway; here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD or this story (see disclaimer in chapter 1 for more details.).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Sunbun: DR. PHIL!<p>

Elyse: You alright there?

Sunbun: Hehe, Dr. Phil

Elyse: Right…

* * *

><p>Sunbun was google-ing. "Ok, guys. Google says something about a giant catfish called Namazu but more importantly it says THIS!" She turned her laptop around so everyone could see an article on Wikipedia about parallel universes.<p>

It read; _Fictional realism__** - **__The view that because fictions exist, fictional characters exist as well. There are fictional entities, in the same sense in which, setting aside philosophical disputes, there are people, Mondays, numbers and planets_

"Well?" Sunbun waited for a reply.

"Ok, well I'm not ENTIRELY sure what this means but I get the whole 'alternate universe' thing." Said Elyse.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what the rest is either but it says here that because fictions exist, fictional characters exist as well. So now the question is how to get to an alternate universe." Sunbun took back her laptop.

"You shouldn't rely on Wiki too much." Hannah said.

"Yeah, anyone can change it." Agreed Jessica.

"DON'T DIS THE WIKI!" Scolded Sunbun.

"So, what can get to alternate universes?" Asked Hiccup.

"We don't know." Said Sunbun. "That's what we have got to figure out."

At that moment Sunbun's mum peered around the door. "Ok girls," She said. "Peter is wondering whether you all want to go out somewhere like Questacon. What do you guys think?"

"AHEM." Sunbun did the whole _clearing your throat as a hint _thing.

"OH! Sorry, girls _and_ Hiccup." She corrected herself.

"Well I think that's an awesome idea!" Hannah said.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Agreed Elyse.

"Jess?" Sunbun asked.

"Yah." Jessica nodded.

"So Hiccup, you wanna go for a trip?" Sunbun asked Hiccup.

"Ok, sure." He said, and that was that.

They had all gotten ready and were about to go out the door. Hiccup had borrowed some of Daniel's clothes. It was amazing that they fitted, Sunbun's brother Daniel was two years younger than her and was really thin. Now when I say really thin, I mean so thin you can see his ribs and his backbone, it's not that he has a disorder or anything but the ONLY food he likes is ONE brand of macaroni and cheese and chips, anything else is "disgusting". He was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and jeans with his own shoes, his shoes weren't that different. Hiccup said goodbye to Toothless and they went outside. Toothless didn't mind too much, he was having a ball now that he trusted everyone, he was busy exploring the place.

"Ok, so…." Sunbun began. "I'll share a seat with Daniel to save you guys the pain-"

Daniel kicked her shin.

"OW!" Sunbun glared at him before continuing. "Like I was saying, I'll share seats with Daniel, Hiccup can sit in the middle, and you three can choose who wants to sit in front and who wants to share."

"BAGS FRONT!" Jessica ran into the front seat.

"Well, you guys can share then." Sunbun told Hannah and Elyse.

They were finally in the car and Sunbun's dad started the engine. The car started to back down the driveway.

"Oh wow, this is cool." Hiccup said.

"Just you wait and see." Said Elyse.

The car was out of the drive way and they started down the road on their way to Questacon.

"Ha, this is fun." Said Hiccup, he wasn't too overwhelmed as he was used to riding Toothless who went a lot faster than a car. "How does-"

"Once again, don't ask." Sunbun cut in."We have no idea." She laughed.

They talked all through the trip. It wasn't too long; it only took about half an hour. They finally reached Questacon, The National Science and Technology Centre. It sounded boring but it was super fun. There was a rollercoaster simulator called Track Attack, a slide where half of it was straight down called Freefall and all kinds of other epic science related things. Inside there was a ground floor where you payed for entry and bought things from the shop, then there was a ramp that took you up to the top of the building and you worked your way down a spiral ramp seeing all of the different 'galleries' along the way. It was a pretty cool place and now they were there. It was going to be a blast, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>Sunbun: Hehe, in more ways than one… *Evil grin*<p>

Elyse: What's gonna happen?

Sunbun: Nothing, nothing…

Elyse: Right…

Sunbun: OH! By the way, Questacon is a real place. Use the awesome power of Google to see it.

Hannah and Jessica: *Run in and crash tackle Elyse and Sunbun* *Run out laughing*

Sunbun and Elyse: Ouch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, hope you liked it! And Sunbun97 (the author) told me to tell you all to review! Or else she'll kill off Toothless.**

**Sunbun97: And I'm not kidding! (She's sitting right next to me as I type this.)**

**So there you go! A little note from the REAL author. Anyway... REVIEW! (please?)**


End file.
